Not Alone
by Goddess Virgo of the Fae
Summary: Pyro / Rogue . . . Sometimes a Rogue needs to know that she’s not alone, and sometimes a certain pyro needs to tell her.
1. Chapter 1

Not Alone  
Written By: Goddess Virgo of the Fae  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men, but (from the movie) Hugh Jackman (sp?) is welcome to come home with me. ~lol~  
  
Summary: Sometimes a Rogue needs to know that she's not alone, and sometimes a certain pyro needs to tell her.  
  
Rating: I honestly don't think there's anything bad in here, so I'm going to say G or maybe PG. Whatever, you judge.  
  
Author's Note: Hello everyone! Okay, I know that we don't know a whole lot about the movie-verse John / Pyro yet, which will hopefully be cleared up in the second movie, but I really wanted to write a Rogue / Pyro piece.  
  
I've been reading X-men: Evolution fanfics (but I haven't watched the show in forever), and in there he's Australian. I didn't want to have to mess with accents or anything, so. here I am. It's really fun to write about someone that you don't know a whole lot about, because you can shape him or her to be however you please.  
  
Well, I hope you enjoy my story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sighing, Rogue sat down in front of the fire in the Rec. room of the Xavier School for the Gifted. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back, feeling at the moment, very alone. Nearly everyone had gone home to their families for Christmas, but of course she had no family who would take her. 'Stupid, prejudice people!' She thought to herself with a growl.  
  
Sighing again, she opened her eyes and jumped at seeing John standing directly in front of her. "Pyro! Why you sneakin' up on a girl Sugar?"  
  
He smiled impishly at her and then cocked his head to the side. "What's wrong Roguey?" She only shook her head and returned his smile warily.  
  
"Nothin' Sugar, I'm just. I don' know." She looked up at him, her wide green eyes making her look nothing like a mutant with the ability to kill with a touch.  
  
"Depressed? Sad?" He asked as he sat down on the floor in front of her. She was momentarily caught by the way he looked, framed by firelight. It was funny, but she and John had never really talked, and she'd never thought of him as anything more than Bobby's friend. But now, she couldn't stop the thoughts rushing through her mind.  
  
Smiling sadly, she nodded. "I don' really know, is that what this feelin' is?" He gave her an indescribable look. "I mean, I've spent Christmas without family before, but it's never really felt like this. I feel like, even though there are people around, I'm still alone."  
  
They sat in silence for awhile, until John spoke up. "Do you think that maybe you feel like you do, because you can't be with everyone else, and touch everyone else?" She looked at him sharply, and then the look on her face changed to one of hurt. Seeing it, he immediately explained. "It's not that no one wants to touch you, it's that you won't let anyone."  
  
"I won' let anyone, because they could get hurt!" She exclaimed. "An' I don' care what you say, ain' nobody wanna touch me anyway. I'm the Rogue for a reason, so I ain' gonna get weepy about my life and not bein' able to touch now!" The young man sitting on the floor in front of her seemed very surprised at her outburst, and maybe the look on his face was saying that he was sorry for even saying anything at all. Rogue mentally cursed herself. Here Pyro was, trying to give her his honest opinion and there she goes biting his head off. She opened her mouth to apologize, but he cut her off.  
  
"I want to touch you." John said, his voice thick with an emotion she'd not seen in him before. Staring at him with widened eyes, Rogue tried to take in what he'd just said.  
  
Though it took her a moment to be able to form the words, she finally managed to spit them out. "Say that again."  
  
"Rogue, I want to touch you." He repeated softly. They sat in silence, her shocked and his anxious, wondering what she'd say. And finally, after what seemed like an eternity, she smiled at him.  
  
"If you could without dyin' I'd let you with no hesitation." John smiled back at her, relieved.  
  
"So, if I found a way to be able to touch you, you'd want me to?" He asked, getting a mischievous look on his face. Suddenly getting a giddy feeling inside of herself, Rogue nodded almost shyly. John stared into her eyes for a long moment and then turned away from her and toward the fire. When he turned back to face her, he had something glowing cupped in his hands. "Hold out your hands Roguey." Curious, she did as she was told. "Now, close your eyes."  
  
She did that as well. After a moment, she felt something warm, but not hot in her hands, and upon opening her eyes, came to see that it was a beautiful rose of fire. "John, it's beautiful, I-I love it."  
  
He smiled up at her, happy at her delight. "I'm glad. I've been practicing with my powers. I would've gotten you a real one, but. I figured this one was just more 'me'." He explained.  
  
"Thank you, this means a lot ta me." Rogue said as tears welled up in her eyes.  
  
"Rogue." Pyro started, trying to find the words for what he wanted to say; he'd never been great at the whole talking thing. "You know how you said that you felt like you were still alone?" She nodded. "You're not. If you want me to, I'll be here whenever you need me to be."  
  
She smiled at him. "You might be here a while Sugar."  
  
"I wouldn't mind being here as long as you'd have me." He replied honestly. Her smile got wider and she nodded, telling him that 'yes, she'd have him.' He got a wicked smile on his face as he pulled what looked to be an almost transparent red silk scarf from his pocket. "Remember that touching thing we were talking about?" She nodded, a twinkle of understanding coming to her eyes. Standing and draping the cloth on her slightly up-turned face, he asked, "Wanna try it out?"  
  
~Fin~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: Well, what did you think? If you liked it, there's this really neat little button down there. You click it and viola, you can review!  
  
Thanks for reading,  
  
Goddess 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Hello all, I'm back!  
  
Okay, originally this was supposed to be a sequel of sorts, but I decided there was no point in confusing myself and everyone else by creating a whole new document. Now I am fully aware that Pyro wouldn't act as he does in my story, but you must remember that I started this before the second movie came out and before we really knew anything about him.  
  
Now, on with the story!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Smiling, Rogue looked at herself in the mirror, really liking what she saw. Her normally pale skin was flushed and her eyes were bright and shining with life. Another thing was the t-shirt and shorts she was wearing. Since she'd gained her "gift", she'd not allowed herself the luxury, even in the comfort of her own room.  
  
Now though, now it was different. John made it different. It had been only seven days ago that they'd started seeing each other, but already was she more comfortable with him then she'd been with anyone in a while (with the exception of Logan of course). She had been near tears the first time she saw him come into the room wearing a very thin pair of gloves, just so he could touch her.  
  
A knock on the door brought her out of her reverie. Jumping up quickly, she headed to the door and pulled it open only a crack, so she could peek out, but no one would chance touching her skin. And there he was, in all his pyromaniacish glory. "Hey Roguey." He greeted. "Can I come in?"  
  
"Yeah, sure, just let me put on something that'll cover me up a little more." She said as she rushed to the other side of the room and to her dresser.  
  
"Don't worry about it." John said, sitting on her bed. But she did worry about it. After she'd pulled a long skirt on over she shorts, John said again, "Roguey, sweetie, it's okay, don't worry." Before she had a chance to pull on a long sleeved shirt, he pulled her to him by her wrist. As she lost her balance, she flailed her arms out and then landed sideways in her boyfriend's lap. "Rogue stop. It's okay; I've got on long sleeves and gloves. Relax baby, just relax."  
  
Following his advice, Rogue leaned into him and he brought one hand up, gloved in a thin nylon, to run up and down her arm. "Sorry, I just don' wanna hurt ya sugar."  
  
"I know, but you need to remember that, if you want to be dressed in less, I don't care. Baby, I just want you to be comfortable." Pyro said, his hand making its way to her cheek. As he ran his thumb over her lips, she kissed it and then looked at him shyly.  
  
"Thanks, I really appreciate that."  
  
"Think nothing of it. Now, I came here to ask you if you wanted to do something for New Years." He explained, looping his arms loosely around her slim waist.  
  
"That would be very nice. What did you have in mind?" She asked as John pulled a silk handkerchief from his shirt pocket.  
  
He placed the red material on her neck. "It's a surprise." He whispered into her ear and then kissed her lightly on the neck. "If I told you," He planted a harder kiss in the same spot as the last, this time swiping his tongue across the fabric. "It would be ruined." He licked the same spot again, this kiss drawing a small moan from Rogue. She didn't respond to his words, but his actions were a completely different matter. Rogue slipped one arm around his torso, hugging him closer, and arched her neck to give him more access. She was very pleased when the pyromaniac took full advantage.  
  
He sucked harshly on one piece of skin, making the woman in his arms gasp and moan as she shifted against him. Finally, after giving quite the hickey, John pulled away from her neck and pulled the now damp handkerchief off. A bit starry-eyed, Rogue rested her head on his shoulder and tried to regain the breath, which had seemingly left her some time ago.  
  
"You okay?" Pyro asked quietly.  
  
"Wonderful."  
  
He could only smile.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*  
  
That night, Rogue was sitting at her vanity running a brush through the tips of her hair. The two white streaks on either side of her face had been pulled back and braided together behind her head. She was dressed in a floor length, strapless red dress and a pair of matching opera gloves that reached high on her upper arm. Her lips were painted a deep red, and the only other make-up she was wearing was light black eyeliner.  
  
To sum her up in one word, was to say "perfect".  
  
There was a knock at the door, so Rogue sat down her brush and went to answer it. Guess who was there?  
  
. . .  
  
. . .  
  
. . .  
  
. . .  
  
. . .  
  
If you said it was Pyro, you were wrong.  
  
. . .  
  
. . .  
  
. . .  
  
. . .  
  
. . .  
  
Because it wasn't.  
  
. . .  
  
. . .  
  
. . .  
  
. . .  
  
. . .  
  
It was Logan. His eyes widened as he saw her dress, and he took a step back so he could see all of her.  
  
"Logan!" Rogue cried, pulling him into a tight hug. "I thought you were still up in Canada!"  
  
"I thought I'd come back a little early, see if you wanted to do anything, because I knew there weren't many people here. But," He looked her over again. "It looks like you've already got plans."  
  
Smiling widely, Rogue nodded and said, "Yeah, with John. We got together on Christmas and I guess this'll be our first real date."  
  
"John? He's the kid with the fire right?" Logan asked, walking into her room and sitting on the edge of her bed. Rogue nodded and closed the door. She walked back over to her vanity and picked her brush up.  
  
She ran it through her hair, being careful not to catch the braid in the back. "I'm really excited about it, you know?" She asked him, not really expecting an answer. "I mean, this'll be my first date since Cody, and we both know how well that went, what with this life-sucking skin of mine."  
  
"It'll be all right, and if it's not, you can always come tell me. I mean, I'd be fine with beating the shit out of him if it didn't." He said reasonably, shrugging a little. Rogue had to smile at the father / big- brotherish attitude he was using. She could remember a time when this might have upset her, but that was the past. The only feelings she had for Logan now were strictly platonic.  
  
The two friends talked for a few minutes more before there was another knock on the door. Smoothing down invisible wrinkles in her dress, Rogue turned to the Wolverine. "How do I look?" He nodded approvingly.  
  
With one more deep breath, she pulled the door open, this time revealing her very own pyromaniac. "Wow, Rogue, you look . . . wow." He said. He stood there gaping for a little bit more before he realized that Logan was standing behind his date raising his eyebrow. "Oh, umm, this is for you." He handed her a rose of flames from behind his back, much like the one he'd given her on Christmas. As the rose hovered over her palm, he told her, "And I realized that you wouldn't be able to keep that one for very long, so I also got you this." The flaming rose vanished as he produced another rose, this one real.  
  
"It's . . . it's beautiful, thank you." Turning, she looked at Logan who was still behind her. "Logan, could you put this in some water for me?"  
  
Taking one look at her love struck expression, he couldn't say 'no'. "Sure kid." He replied, taking the rose from her hand.  
  
"Night Logan." She said, turning and leaving him alone in the room.  
  
Smiling slightly, he murmured back, "Night Marie."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: This will NOT be Marie / Logan, Rogue / Wolverine (however you wish to think about it)! I repeat, this will not be a Rogue / Logan. I like the pairing just as much as the next girl, but that's simply not what I'm going for here.  
  
If you want a fic of that pairing, please feel free to request it and I'll see what I can do for you.  
  
Next up we have Rogue and Pyro's New Year's date. Fluff galore coming up!!!  
  
Please review everyone, and I will be a ver very happy lady.  
  
Thanks for reading,  
  
Goddess  
  
P.S.- I realize that my attempts at Rogue's accent sort of sputtered out and died there toward the end, but it's a pain to try and get right. If you're adamant about her having an accent, then just imagine that she does, 'cause I can't write it. Okay, love ya, bye! 


End file.
